Magically Intertwined
by Raven's Wolf
Summary: SEQUEL TO A WOLF OF RAVEN'S HEART! Following the divine ordeals at Christmas, the city of Gotham is being threatened by strange robot forces, and the Titans are now at war against them.
1. Reassigned

Well hello. It's Raven's Wolf. Fregin' finally.

This wouldn't be in existance if it weren't for my wonderful fans of A Wolf Of Raven's Heart. (my personal great work, lol) Thx so much.

And now your long expected sequel.

Dedicated to anyone who's read and enjoyed A Wolf Of Raven's Heart.

Magically Intertwined

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own Silver and Foxfire. I don't own Zelda either. (This will make sense shortly)

Chapter One: Reassigned

"Raven!" The 15-year-old Silver called to his girlfriend/comrade Raven. The wolf boy was warning the girl of the approaching attack. But, of course, she was already one step ahead, and deflected the laser fire easily with a shield of dark energy. She gave him a sly half-smile.

"Watch out yourself," she said plainly. Silver barely had time to dodge as a giant metal claw slammed down on the spot he was standing a moment ago. He turned towards the attacking robot, a machine built to kill, and slammed his fist, powered with silver magic, into the thing's arm. Sparks flew, and a dent was made, but not much else.

"Ahh! Since when do these things have so strong armor??" Silver cried out frustratedly.

"Heh, maybe your just going soft?"

"Nah.." Silver charged a huge punch and smashed the robot into smoking debris.

"Not bad.." Raven admitted, taking care of her own foe. "That's all for now. We'd better get back to Robin." Silver nodded in agreement, and they vanished in a pool of Raven's dark energy, away from the docks and back towards the Titans Tower.

The Teen Titans were at war. It wasn't much of a war, but it was still a war. A war against robots. Someone, whom the Titans knew not, was controlling the powerful machines, sending them to attack the city of Gotham and its people. It'd been going on since the beginning of February, not long after the divine ordeals on Christmas. The Titans had to stop it.

"Raven, Silver, what's up?" Robin asked as the two heroes appeared on the ground in front of him. He was leader of the Teen Titans, head of the operation against the robots.

"Silver squad, reporting, we've-" Silver began.

"_Silver _squad? What the crap? We're the black squad!" Raven protested.

"But anyway Robin, news from the _silver _squad is that-"

"The BLACK squad!!" Raven shouted.

"OK!" Robin interrupted. "So you guys need a name. Report."

Silver cleared his throat, "We've taken out the main forces at the docks, but they've-"

"_I _took out the main forces, Silver just did the-" Raven interrupted.

"BUT THEY'VE GOTTEN STRONGER ARMOR AND-" Silver yelled quickly.

"ENOUGH!" Robin yelled. They both shut up. "I'm not so sure about you two working together anymore. With all these arguments... well, until it gets better, I'm reassigning you both."

"You can't reassign-" Silver began. A sharp look from Robin cut him short.

"Silver, since Foxfire is on her own, you'll be working with her from now on." He ignored the look of distress from Raven. Foxfire and Raven were supposed to be friends now, but Raven was worried. She knew that Silver used to have feelings for Foxfire, and she wasn't entirely sure that he no longer did. "Raven, you'll be working with Starfire and Terra, since Terra was injured, they need your help." Robin finished.

"You can't be serious..." Raven said blankly. "Starfire?"

"Yes, she needs your help."

"But, Fox was alone anyway, can't Star be alone for a while?"

"No 'buts' Raven, you're working with her." Robin said firmly. He may not be able to go Christmas shopping, but he was a natural leader. "Silver,"

"Yeah Robin?"

"I need to speak with you." No one moved. "Alone." Raven sighed and left the room.

"What about?" Silver asked.

"The situation is more serious. Terra isn't our first injury, Cybo-"

"I know. And when we're done here, I'd like to go change out of my blood-stained t-shirt."

Robin nodded, for once at a loss of commanding words. "We need a better way to fight these things. As you've said, they are getting stronger. And we still don't know where they're coming from or who's leading them. I wanted to ask you about an idea I had." Silver nodded, focused on Robin. "We could fight them, robot-to-robot. Cyborg could construct them and-"

"Wait. No. Not a good idea." Silver said.

"Why not?" Robin asked. "This is why I asked you first..."

"First of all, we need Cyborg in the field, even though he's injured, that right there practically _is _robot-to-robot. And second, and mainly, this person, who's controlling the robots, they're obviously a master of technology. Remember at first when we tried to hack the less advanced robots?" Robin nodded. "Didn't work. We can't risk almost doubling the army's size. We have to rely on our own strength. But, we _could _build things like... super advanced ships that aren't robots..."

"You're right," Robin said. "But not about the ships!" he quickly added. "Come down here when you're done changing, I have something to help you." Silver nodded and left, heading for his room.

"What was that about?" Raven asked as soon as Silver left the room and the door closed.

"War tactics." Silver said.

"Oh."

"I gotta go change, I guess you'd best be off to your new squad, huh?" Silver asked.

"Yeah... you too." Raven re-entered Robin's planning room to talk to him about where to go to meet up with Starfire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the treetops a young red-haired girl sat and yawned. "I never get any action where Robin puts me on patrol... oh well... I wonder how Silver's doing.. Quit thinking about him!" She commanded herself. "He's with Raven..." The girl sighed. Suddenly she jumped to the ground and whirled around, just in time to dodge lasers that hit the spot where she had sat, seconds before. "What the..." In front of her, approaching quickly, was a small squad of the most fearsome looking robots she had seen yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Silver pulled off his sweat-soaked and blood-stained clothes and threw them in a corner of his messy room. He pulled on long black pants and a white t-shirt, then his black jacket with red streaks over it. He put on a chain-like necklace that was made of pure Silver, and armor-plated gauntlets, shining with silver. He rummaged through the many things on his bed (with the constant fighting, he never got a night of sleep at the tower, or time to clean off his bed) and picked up his sword, sheathed safely in the black scabbard. He went into his bathroom, and after relieving himself, washed his face. He wet his hair and shook it with his fingers, which left it slightly spiked.

After tucking a strange silver pendant with shining gems into his pocket, he headed down to talk to Robin.

"Hey Robin." Silver said. Robin looked at him, seeing mostly black.

"You know that when I said some of the missions would involve stealth, you didn't have to-"

"You said they'd involve stealth?" Silver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm... no! Anyway, I called you here to give you this, it should help you in the stealth missions..." Robin handed Silver a black utility belt.

"It's not... a copy of your belt, is it?" Silver asked. Robin couldn't tell if Silver's tone was hopeful or disgusted.

"No, it's got grappling hooks, razor discs, that kind of thing." Robin explained.

"Oh, ok cool. Thanks," Silver said, putting on the belt and attatching his sword to it at his left hip. "So... where's Fox?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The Robots were fast. They were strong. And worst of all, fireproof. "This is bad..." Fox muttered as she dodged another blade that was flung at her. The things not only had giant razor-sharp blades built in to their arms, but were able to send three foot long curved blades flying at their enemies.

Fox had long ago stopped trying to use fire on them, and was currently searching for a weakness to attack. So far she hadn't found one, but the robots rotated to face her so fast, she hadn't even seen the back of them. "I can't believe this..."

Suddenly Silver dropped from the tree Fox had been sitting in and landed next to her. "I'm reassigned to work with you!" He said as they were slowly surrounded by the robots.

"What happened with Raven?" Fox asked. Silver said nothing. She saw the look on his face and eased off. "Sorry... So how'd you get in that tree and down without me knowing?"

"Stealth! And a grappling hook..."

"Ahh... "

Suddenly the robots attacked., whirling blades coming at Fox and Silver. They jumped out of the way. "Wow! A lot better challenge than the others! You haven't taken down any?"

"Fireproof," Fox practically spit out the word like poison.

"Ahh. This'll be great!" Silver landed, and drew his sword. He blocked a slash from the closest robot, both hands struggling to hold up his own blade. "These... are a lot stronger..." The robot twisted his blade, and Silver was forced to jump out of the way, right into the path of a flying blade thrown by another robot. He reached for a random item on the utility belt, and flung his arm holding it in the direction of the tree. Out of the object he was holding, a chian shot out, and the spike head burried itself in the treebark. Silver was then propelled very quickly to the tree, out of harm's way, and, after removing the spike head, landed on the ground.

Silver looked down at the handle and spike head, a look of joy and amazement on his face. "A hookshot!! Robin's been getting in to my Zelda games again!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Raven! I am overjoyously overjoyed to see you!" Starfire exclaimed as Raven arrived at their camp. "I have even recruited Amy the Alchemist to assist us. Very foresightful, yes?"

"Sure." Raven said plainly.

"I'm helping Terra with her injuries." Amy said importantly.

"I'm surrounded by immaturity..." Raven muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing Star. Let's get to work."

And there you have it!! Chapter one of Magically Entwined, the sequel to A Wolf Of Raven's Heart. If you haven't read that, you won't get any of this... well the characters and whatnot. So... read it!! Please review, no flames.

RAVEN'S WOLF


	2. Flesh of the Machines

Dear readers: I hope that for some reason those of you that enjoyed A Wolf of Raven's Heart three years ago are still interested in fanfiction and choose to continue reading this story. I have not so much as watched Teen Titans or written fanfiction since then. I realize now I should have perfected the first story and not done a sequel. But I also realize that this is what fanfiction is about - having plot holes and OC's that aren't very plausible. It's a world where anything you want or anything I want can happen - any way we want it to. That is what I did with A Wolf of Raven's Heart, and I believe that is why people loved it. And so I won't spend much time explaining the plot in this story, it will just be action, fun, and magic. I also am much more capable of producing writing in the sense of it being complex, drawing you in, using literary techniques, etc. But that takes time. I obviously grew impatient with this, and will not waste time on that. The writing will be about the quality it was three years go. I will simply tell the story.

While the story of Raven and Silver may have been able to be wrapped up in the first story, there is still a bit more to tell. And I must finish the tale of this magical love. That is what I intend to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own Silver and Foxfire, and Amy the Alchemist. Also, these crazy machines.

Chapter Two: Flesh of the Machines

"Help!" Foxfire called out to Silver, who was still marvouling over the hookshot. She and Silver, who had recently been reassigned to be part of her squad in the war against the robots, were in the middle of a battle against five of the most powerful robots they had yet encountered. The mechanical beasts were equipped with long blades, and blades they could throw at their enemies. They were also extremely fast and strong.

"Fox!" Silver leaped over one attacking robot, ran across the shoulders of another, and knocked Fox out of the way of a dual-attack in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks... but how come you haven't been running over them like that before?" Fox asked. She had landed in a small mud puddle. Silver helped her up.

"With the right motivation, these guys aren't too tough." Fox smiled up at him. "I guess so," she agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Raven!" Starfire began. "We shall get to work. You see over there?" she whispered, pointing.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"That is the camp of the evil machines. We wish to destroy them, yes?"

"That's... the idea."

"Then let us go and attack them now!" Starfire said. She flew up out of their camp, starbolts ready to fire. She was immidiately met by a stream of powerful lasers. With a scream, she landed behind the safety of their shelter.

"We have to be careful, Star!" Raven urged. "It's not like they don't know about us!"

Starfire nodded. "I am sorry."

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of metal-on-metal rang across the grassy plain. Sweat streaked Silver's face, even in the cold February weather of Gotham. He held up his thin blade, trying to hold up two robot blades by himself. His left hand was on the hilt of his sword, his right supporting the blade, pressed against the flat side towards the end. Not only were the robots fast and strong, but they were at least ten feet tall. "Just.. DIE already!" _BOOOOOOM!! _The robot Silver had been sturggling with was suddenly a scrap heap.

"What'd you _do_?" Fox asked, both frightened and a bit happy.

"Umm... told him to die..." Silver said.

"Really," Fox said, "I'll try. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!" Nothing happened.

"No, you gotta do it like THIS!!" Silver gathered a large amount of explosive power to him, and in a flash of silver light, the nearest robot lost an arm. "Uh oh.." Silver said. "I think I've made them mad..."

"Oh dear..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Star," Raven began, "There may be twenty of them, but they're the weaker kind."

"There is a ... _stronger_ kind?" Star asked, trying to keep the obvious fear out of her voice.

"Unfortunately, yes, there is one kind stronge- ahh..." Raven doubled over, and her hands shot to her head.

Visions flashed in her mind. _A dark cave... demons inside... darkness... silver light._

Then it stopped.

"Raven! What is wrong, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Silver... he's in trouble... or-or he will be soon." Raven said. "We have to help-"

"Starfire, Raven, report!" Robin's voice said, coming from their communicators.

"Robin!" Raven exclaimed. "We have to help Silver! He may be in trouble!"

"Enough of that Raven, I told you you're reassigned! He can take care of himself."

"But-"

"Enough! Stay where you are. What's your situation?"

"Twenty weak robots, Robin commander sir," Starfire said.

"Take 'em out," Robin said, cutting the connection.

There was silence for a moment.

"Star?" Raven said finally.

"Yes, Raven?" the alien asked.

"I'm going to help Silver."

Starfire nodded. "I will be fine by myself."

XXXXXXXXXX

Silver was right. Whether or not the robots could feel, they _were _mad. They were attacking more fiercly than ever. Fox was still having trouble with the battle, but Silver was attacking back, just as fiercly. The rest of the gadgets on the belt Robin had given him were coming in handy. They included razor disks, like Robin had said, two grappling hooks, the hookshot, smoke bombs, small explosives, and small cartridges, that when attatched to a forearm, could fire five inch steel spikes.

Silver had sheathed his sword and stopped using magic. The sword was useless against their powerful blades, and now the robots seemed to be immune to not only fire, but silver magic. He had to rely on his speed and new weapons. By now Fox had practically given up.

Frantically, the wolf boy dodged through the attacking blades. He leapt into the air and threw two disks. They made two gashes in the robot's armor. He then landed on the robot's 'face', drilling metal spikes from his forearms into the exposed circuits. He planted two timed explosives on the face, then jumped off, throwing more small battery-shaped explosives into the insides of the damaged machine.

They exploded simultaneously, and the robot fell over, destroyed. "That's two, Fox!" Silver called, already having to dodge another attack.

Fox just nodded and watched in amazement. The entire battle between Silver and the machiens was a blur. Silver moved from one place to the other so fast that he almost left afterimages. The problem was, the robots moved just as fast. The two fully equipped robots and the one without an arm all attacked. Silver landed from another jumping attack, and slipped on a puddle of mud. He was falling, off balance, right as a thrown blade came at him.

It seemed to be in slow motion to the onlooking fox demon. Silver's extended an arm the break his fall, then before his feet even touched the ground, he spun himself around to face the blade. He planted his feet on the ground, and all in one motion drew his sword and batted back the spinning blade. It knocked the other arm off of the damaged robot, and the machine fell to the ground. Silver used the hookshot to quickly reach it and fired explosives and spikes deep into the fallen machine. It didn't get back up.

XXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Star!" the alchemist Amy cheered. "You can take out those robots!"

"Yes Amy... but I will have to make a detour. You will be fine here, yes?"

"You know I've got protection spells on our camp. If I didn't we'd be fried."

Starfire took a deep breath. "I am going."

The alien girl flew in a wide arc backwards and around the camp, trying to stay undetected in the clouds.

The young alchemist waited back at the camp, looking across the battlefield in a pair of binoculars at the robots. She directed her gaze towards the clouds, but Star was high enough so that she could not be seen. _Good... _Amy thought. _She should be alright. But what about Raven? She sure took off quick..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Now only two of the fearsome robots remained. Silver made a move to perform a classic manuer to take the machine by surprise, and fired two steel spikes at it's exposed back. To his shock and horror, they bounced off.

"What the hell?"

"That's not good," the onlooking girl pointed out the obvious.

Silver grit his teeth. "Time to spice things up a bit..." He lunged forward, body glowing with Silver flame. Why he had not transformed into his more poweful demon state, he did not know. Foxfire had forgotten he could even do this, she had become so spellbound by the dangerous dance that was the battle before her.

Silver drew his sword which glowed as purely as it did when he had fought the horrors of heaven two months ago. It slashed straight through the arm of the machine. At the last second however, the mechanical beast moved away, and only the outermost armor plate was cut off. What lay below shocked and horrified Silver more than the evil minions of a Dragon King in Heaven ever had.

Beneath the metal plate was flesh. Living flesh. Silver could see veins and arteries running up and down it - and it looked like he'd drawn blood.

He dodged just in time. It seemed the machines _did _have quite a temper.

And they were alive.

Silver fired his last iron spikes at the beast, but they were deflected just as easily as they had been a moment ago.

Apparently, they were also learning.

Well, there's the end of that one. Acutally I have had most of this entire chapter complete for three years, but was too demotivated to continue. I just did some fine-tuning. Once again I'm trying to keep it fast and action packed. Enjoy, and please review! I sincerely apologize for abandoing the story of Raven and Silver for so long.

RAVEN'S WOLF


	3. Increasing Severity

Well... thank you Kiko. For reviewing. (No one else has...)

But that's to be expected. It's only been up a few days and this story is a couple years old.

Soon I'll be starting A Wolf of Raven's Heart (Extended Version). Which will be awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own Silver and Fox, and much of the other people. I also own the thought that I'm not entirely sure these disclaimers are even necessary. I've just always done them because I saw other people do them. However, I don't own the other people that do them.

Chapter Three: Increasing Severity

Cyborg watched as a Tyrannesaurus Beast Boy ferociously shook a small robot in his mouth and spat him out on the ground. The shape shifter returned to normal form and landed next to Cyborg.

"Nice goin', BB," the bionic hero said through grit teeth. His left leg had been damaged severly, and he couldn't walk. He was laying on his stomach and used his arm to inch closer to his friend. "Robin'll be excited to see this."

"Yeah. I guess you'll be doing some work back at the tower with it, huh?" the green boy asked.  
"Yeah... I guess so."

"Aww... c'mon man, it'll be alright!" As always Beast Boy tried to lighten things up.

"I know.. it's just..." he didn't say more. Cyborg had taken this war very seriously, always wanting to be on the front line. Perhaps because of the robotics invovled, or perhaps because he had been unable to hack into any of the robots they had destroyed or captured already.

"Let's get going, before _more _show up." Beast Boy said as he changed into a gorilla and flung Cyborg onto his back, dragging the destroyed robot back to the Tower for analysis.

"Aww, man..." Cyborg winced and grabbed at his burnt leg.

XXXXXXXXXX

Starfire hovered silently above and slightly behind the camp of attacking robots. Her eyes glowed with a fierce green color as she gathered energy for starbolts to her hands. Through a series of spells and strange objects Amy the Alchemist looked on from the safety of the camp. "C'mon Star..." she whispered.

"You will no longer hurt my _friends!_" The alien girl shouted, letting lose green bolts of energy and charging downward.

The robots may have been taken by surprise, but their reflexes were so quick it was hard to tell. The stream of bolts damaged one severely until it could put up a defensive shield. Star advanced on another but quickly had to evade laser fire. She danced, flying, weaving, in and out of the neon red lasers, all the while throwing starbolts in return. She managed to damage four or five of them before one of their lasers finally met its mark.

"Ahhh!!" With a cry she began to fall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What in the..." With a lunge the robot Silver had just damaged knocked him down and backwards several yards. He dropped his sword in the process. The damaged machine took a minute to assess itself and attempt to hide the flesh that had been exposed. While it did this, the other machine moved in to attack, huge blade ready.

"Silver!" Raven appeared out of nowhere in a flash of black energy, and just in time. She muttered her incantation under her breath, then the robot's blade was surrounded in black energy. With a motion of her arms, the weapon came out of the machine and flew into the sky away from the battle. The girl then sent a dark shockwave at the machine, sending it backwards.

Fox took this oppurtunity to spring into action, and advanced. She ran forward, grabbed Silver's sword, heated it up to white hot temperatures in seconds, and drove it deep into the fallen machine's armor plate all in one fluid motion. Wasting no time, she turned to the other robot which was currently pinned up in the air by Raven's powers. Fox drove the white-hot blade into the exposed flesh.

The robot - though the term robot is used here lightly - let out what can only be called a scream. It was high-pitched, almost electronic, but agonizing to hear. Then, a series of lights on its chest plate flashed different colors, and it exploded, sending metal plates everywhere.

Silver slowly got up with the helping hand of Raven and muttered his thanks through the pain of his bruised and beaten body. He walked to where the machine had been and examind traces of its armor.

"Did I... do that?" Fox asked, pointing to herself.

Silver did not answer for a moment, leaving the girl blinking and confused.

"No," he said at last. "It self-destructed. I think because of what we found on it." He stood up from his crouched examining and walked over to Fox. He snatched his sword from her and looked at it up and down. It had already begun to cool. "Nice trick."

She smiled. "Hurts my hands a little, though."

"So if you don't mind me asking," Raven cut in, "What the hell was wrong with that robot?"

"Wrong with it?" Silver asked, shrugging. "What's wrong with any of them? This one was different though. As you probably saw... or _could _see before the damn thing detonated... This one was alive."

"Raven nodded." I felt something like that.

"Are all of them like this?" Fox asked her fellow animal demon hero.

"Not sure. Don't think so." For a moment no one said anything. Raven and Foxfire stood pondering and wondering, eyes towards the ground. Silver merely continued walking around the scraps of the battlefield, several times seeming to unsuccessfully try and remove armor from the other identical robots. Finally he came back over to them, several metal scraps under his arm. "We'd better get to Robin, and Cyborg. They'll want to see this." The girls nodded, and they began a slow and silent walk to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy gently set Cyborg down on a workbench - his hospital bed of choice. Cyborg quickly began to go to work on himself. It was mainly the robotic parts of his leg that were damaged, his flesh was just burned a bit. He cut out some scrap wires and started replacing them with new ones. "Can't wait till I get to freakin' heaven..." the boy muttered under his breath, remembering what he'd accidentally seen in the strange realm between their world and the Heavnly realms, where he was a normal human again.

Meanwhile Beast Boy had left the damaged robot next to Cyborg, and run off as a shrew to get Robin, who was, as always, busy charting and plotting, keeping track of the enemy forces.

"Silver and Foxfire have engaged this variety near the woods... Star and Raven are still camped out near the caves with Amy..."

"Robin!" Beast Boy called out to him and the Boy Wonder looked up from his maps. "We're back. Cyborg's hurt, and we got one of them with us!" Robin immediately followed the green boy downstairs to where Cyborg was.

Silver, Foxfire, and Raven made their way through the Tower's security systems to the actual tower itself, and hurried to the shop. There they arrived just as Beast Boy and Robin did, to the sight of Cyborg frantically repairing himself next to a dead robot.

Robin nodded at them, too much in a hurry to help Cyborg to notice what it meant that Raven was present with them. He hurried over to the injured comrade.

"It's not bad..." Cy assured him. "I'm not gonna need to replace much, just fix it up a bit." Robin nodded.

"Good." He glanced at the fallen machine. "What's your status on the battle?"

"We got all these little guys," Beast Boy cut in. Cyborg nodded his agreement.

"Like that one."

"That's all?" Robin asked.  
Again Cyborg nodded. "There were about fifteen of them. Crawling around, jumping. Small lasers though, but I got hit with something big enough to hurt my leg."

"Lasers," Robin said. "All any of us have seen them use is lasers. I've almost worked out a defense against laser attacks that should-"

"Sorry to rain on your parade," Silver interrupted, "But they've got a lot more than lasers. And the situation is a bit more serious."

Robin turned to him. "Oh?"

The wolf boy nodded. "Yeah. There were five of them, all wielding huge blades that could also be thrown. After a few minutes battling Foxfire, they were apparently fireproof. Weapons of mine, some you gave me, and my sword, that could at first pierce their armor after a few minutes just bounced off. They even built a resistance to my Silver magic."

Cyborg was the first to speak. "But how could a _robot _do that?"

"That's the thing. They're alive."

"What?!"

"Alive. I managed to get some armor off of one, and underneath is what was _definitely _flesh, with blood and everything."

"How is that possible?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged behind him. "Look at me."

"He's right," Silver said.

Robin thought about this for a moment. "Let me see those scraps." Silver placed the metal he had collected on a table next to Cyborg. "Were you able to get a whole one to show us the... flesh?" Robin asked.

"No." Silver said. "The one I cut self-destructed after we finally killed it. All the others I tried to pry open were stiff and I couldn't damage them at all.

Robin was visibly distressed. "This is bad. How did you defeat the last ones?"

Silver nodded his head towards Foxfire. "Fox heated up my sword and it melted through their plates. A lot hotter than just fire, which they were already immune to. I don't doubt that with a couple more minutes of that sword it would be bouncing off like plactic rather than slicing through like they were butter."

Fox nodded to confirm his story. "We, well mainly Silver, had to keep switching weapons and tactics to damage them. Fire alone didn't do much to begin with, but soon it didn't even leave scorch marks."

Robin shook his head in distress. "Well, the laser protection will still help. Silver, you and I are going to look into this. Cyborg, when you are healthy examine the small robot you and Beast Boy destroyed. Later we will need your help. Fox, you can afford to take a rest, but be on standby. From my calculations we have most of the forces at bay... for the time being." Once again the severity could be detected instantly from the look on his face as he said those words. "Raven, you... Raven?!"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"I told you to stay with Starfire!"

"She did save me and Fox, Robin," Silver said trying to defend his partner.

These words calmed his fury slightly, but only for a moment. His communicator flashed. "It's Amy."

"Robin!" the young girl's voice came in slightly muffled. "Starfire has been captured!"

And there you have it! Enjoy, and please encourage others to read and review. Once again, read the start of chapter two where I explain how this story will be if anyone is confused.


End file.
